A Date With the Devil
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: Let us step into an alternate universe... A universe in which the criminal Emily Prentiss was undercover with was not Ian Doyle, but instead one James Moriarty. How would the meeting at the end of Coda turned out if he was the one she faced?


**A/N: My oneshot for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's Crossover Challenge. :D Got it done rather quickly because of how psyched I was to do it :D**

* * *

As Emily sat on the jet coming home from Louisiana she got a text. That made her a little suspicious before she even opened it. Not that getting texts was particularly odd, maybe a little rarer for her when she wasn't working a case. What made her suspicious is she knew _he_ rather liked to text. She pulled out her phone; it wasn't from one of her contacts.

After staring at the message for a full minute, she opened it.

I'll be coming around. 9pm sharp. Hope I'm not intruding on anything. x

It was him all right. The world's greatest criminal mastermind and he signed off his texts with a kiss. Under different, less serious circumstances, she'd have rolled her eyes or snorted. She let her gaze drift off to the window beside her and thought quietly to herself for the rest of the flight home.

oOoOo

When they arrived back at Quantico, she went over to her desk, aiming to finish up some paperwork before her "date". She started to work on the file for this case. She found herself frequently glancing over at the clock; minutes seemed to be slipping by in seconds. The first time she looked at it and it said 7:59. She looked down, trying to focus on the file. A bit of working later and she found herself glancing over again. 8:12. About fifty minutes left, she really should get going

She began packing up her things into her bag, mind wandering. As her thoughts trailed off she missed the bag completely while putting away a folder and the papers flew, scattering everywhere.

"Oh damn it," she muttered, getting down on her knees to pick them up. She grabbed as many as she could, straightened them up and shoved them back into her folder. Another look at the clock as she did this, 8:22. Shit. She really needed to hurry up.

As if answering her thoughts, Reid walked over and wordlessly kneeled down to help her out.

"Reid, you are a lifesaver," she said, as he handed her the last of the papers. She got up and put the folder into her back. "Thank you,"

"It's no problem," he said, giving her a small and quick smile. Prentiss started on her way out, and reached the elevator. She didn't notice Reid had followed her in until he spoke up.

"Are you okay?" he asked "You've looked worried since we got off the jet."

"Yeah Reid, I'm fine." She replied. "A little more stressed than usual, that's all."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked, as they walked out of the elevator.

For a second, she contemplated it. Would telling him about what was going on be such a horrible thing? It would be a mercy to be able to talk to somebody about the whole situation. One person knowing couldn't possibly make a difference, could it? After all, how could _he_ find out she had told Reid anyway? Her phone vibrated. Another text.

"Hold that thought," she got out her phone and opened up the text.

Careful dear, you know what I'm capable of doing to people.

Her blood chilled reading that. How the hell could he possibly have known..

"I'm fine Reid really," she insisted, "I'll see you Monday, okay?" He nodded, though was still studying her with eyes filled with concern.

"See you," he half-muttered as he walked off.

oOoOo

A precisely nine o'clock there was a knock on her door. She sucked in a breath, walked over and opened it up. There in front of her stood a man dressed impeccably in a Westwood suit. He was handsome in his own right, she had to admit. She could understand how others could find him charming. Though less so if you looked him directly in the eyes; because then you could see it. Complete madness dancing in them.

"Right on time, you always _were_ big on punctuality. Not something you see too often in the clinically insane."

"I couldn't say the same for you. Seven years since I last saw you." He answered, not acknowledging her comment. She led him into her kitchen to the table where two cups of tea were set. He pulled out her chair for her.

"Always a gentleman aren't you?" she said as she sat down.

"I aim to please," he purred, taking his own seat.

"Hello Jim."

"Hello Lauren. Oh wait...my mistake. Lauren Reynolds died didn't she? In a car crash I hear." He said, taking a sip of his tea. "You look remarkable for a dead woman, _Emily Prentiss_."

"Thanks," She commented dryly. She stared him down across the table and spoke again after they shared a short moment of silence. "You've been watching me."

"Oh you know how the saying goes Emily, keep your friends close…" he sighed waved his hand to side "Nice team you've got yourself here. Like the family you never had. How _adorable_."

She sighed impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know? Take a guess." He said, smirking.

"I'm not in the mood to play games Jim. Tell me."

"Never have been that patient have you? Fine. What I want, Emily dear," He reached out and stroked a bit of her hair, smiling. She almost shuddered in revulsion. " Is you. Not now of course. But very, _very_ soon."

"I've got a loaded Gluck holstered on my belt. What's stopping me from pulling it out and ending this all right now?" she inquired.

"The snipers I've hired. You see if I don't leave this building alive they've got orders. A week will go by and one by one your team will all get taken out. So tell me Emily, would you be willing to let Aaron Hotchner's son he's tucking in right now grow up without a father? Or sweet little Henry without his mother Jennifer Jareau to read him_ Bedtime for Baby Star_ every night?" A smile crept onto his face again as he watched Prentiss glare at him.

"Would you like Derek Morgan's movie night to be cruelly interrupted by another, more fatal shot to his baby girl, Penelope Garcia, and then die the next day full of guilt foolishly thinking he somehow could have saved her? I can rip away David Rossi the only real father figure Ashley Seaver has ever had, no more video game competitions for them. Then as she's mourning tear away her life as well."

"And then last but not least, have you feel the guilt as young Dr. Spencer Reid's life is cut short, leaving his mother Diana without the letters from her son that help preserve her sanity. Face it Emily, I know your team as well as, possibly better, than you do. I know how each of them ticks and how to make each of them suffer the most. So if you want, by all means kill me."

"But your family will be the ones to pay for it." He stood up, and pushed in his chair. He fixed his suit. "A pity you love them, when not caring would make your life so much simpler" He looked down at her.

"Samuel Johnson once said, 'Love is the wisdom of the fool and the folly of the wise'"


End file.
